To Own Our World
by Phantom710
Summary: Melly has just passed, and a grieving Rhett and Scarlett return to the Peachtree Street House together. His bags are packed in the upstairs room, and he is moments away from being free from her, but what if he decides to take her with him?
1. Chapter 1- Rhett

_A/N: (long one sorry!) As i write A Thousand Tomorrows I have been having warring story lines in my mind, so I am starting this one. Now the two Scarletts will stop fighting each other. This is not book centered because frankly I hate writing Ella and Wade. So more movie based with movie timelines (melanie collapsed before bonnie was buried and it appeared she died shortly after, etc..) The title is the only thing I expect to be inspired from Scarlett, the sequel. At the end, Rhett says "We could go anywhere, as long as we're together, the world will belong to us." So, the title to this was born. I also want to experiment a bit with switching first person perspectives back and forth(for my own novel that i am working on). I hope you don't hate it too much!_

* * *

Chapter One: Rhett

I watched as Scarlett walked out of the room where Mrs. Wilkes lay. She glanced briefly at Ashley, who was sitting at the table. His head was in his hands and his hair was mussed. I'd already said my final words to Melly when she'd asked for me hours ago, and because of that I knew just how bad the woman appeared.

Despite everything, I found myself wishing I could have spared Scarlett the image. Ashley looked as bad as I imagined myself to look when Scarlett was presumably dying in her bed after the fall, and later again when… I shook my head, desperate to shake off the memory. It was hard enough being out of the house, I couldn't get caught up in the grief of another death.

Melly's imminent passing would be hard, she'd been a light in a dark world for so many. I couldn't help but to watch Scarlett as she walked past Ashley and in my direction. I felt my eyebrow raise when she reached out and placed her hand on my folded arms. I surprised to find myself unable to move. The part of me that felt burned by her touch also craved it. The part that wanted to reach out to her in comfort had been rejected before. So instead, my arms remained stiff, crossed over my chest. They didn't move from her, but they didn't encourage her, either.

Melanie lingered for several more hours and we all waited, silently. The wait was the worst part, I concluded. Everyone knew what was coming, but no one was read for it. At one point during the evening Scarlett moved, and I was sure she was going to go to Ashley. Instead, however, she sat down on the settee. Strangely, I felt bereft in her absence and when she glanced up at me, my legs moved involuntarily to join her.

We stayed that way until Dr. Meade came out of the room, and called for Ashley. A few moments later Ashley's cry of grief told all in the house what they needed to know. Melly was dead. Beau walked down the stairs and ran into his mother's room, Ashley emerged shortly after with the boy in his arms, sobbing.

I moved to stand, desperate to leave the house, but Scarlett's hand bolted out once more and grabbed onto mine. Looking down I could see that her knuckles were white as she gripped me, and I can see the grief across her face. She bore her grief in silence and with little physical indication, proof of the strength that she's always had. India was sobbing in the corner opposite of us, and Aunt Pitty had fainted, so opposite of the woman who sat at my side.

"Please, take me home, Rhett." I looked down as the quiet words slipped from her mouth.

Nodding, I placed a hand over hers, holding it between the two of mine. This time when I moved to stand, I pulled Scarlett with me and i couldn't help but feel something tug at my heart as she clung to my side. We took our leave in silence, and walked back to our home in the same fashion. She leaned on me still as we walked up the stairs to the front door and across the threshold.

"Scarlett…" I began, speaking to her for the first time in days. It wasn't until the words were out of my mouth did I realize that I hadn't said a single word to my wife since Bonnie's accident. Even then, the words we had shared had been full of malice. I regretted them, but I couldn't tell her that. "You should rest."

Scarlett looked up once again and her eyes met mine. "You should too…"

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to since…" I trailed off, finding it hard to say Bonnie's name out loud.

"Stay with me." I wondered if the shock of her words was apparent on my face. The offer surprised me and when I looked to find some sort of plan or cruelty in her eyes, there was none. The only thing I could see was complete exhaustion.

Scarlett's gaze left mine, and she began to look around the room. It was as if she was waiting for something or someone to appear. My gaze followed her. I hadn't been in my wife's room by invitation since Bonnie's birth, and the only time I'd been in it all since then had been the night following the ever present Mr. Wilkes' birthday party. That memory brought me pain as well. I regretted my behavior and the loss of the baby I'd never get to know was the hardest thing I'd imagined I could deal with. On top of that, there was Scarlett. She'd been so ill and in so much pain I'd known she would die and I knew that I couldn't feel pain like that ever again...until Bonnie.

"Scarlett…" I began, drawing out her name because I wasn't entirely sure what I would say next.

"Please, Rhett. I can't bare to be alone in this house. It's so quiet now." With her words, I understood the look she'd been giving the room. She'd been waiting to hear our child's laugh, or mamm's scolding, or see a bolt of blue running around, but there'd been none of that to greet her.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. The words wouldn't come in thought or in word. I couldn't chastise her or mock her as I once would have and nor could I find the ability to tell her no. With a small nod of my head we both turned and began to walk up the stairs. She'd dropped her hand from me, and although we were no longer touching, we walked as close as possible. I followed Scarlett to the end of the hall where her room was, and couldn't help but feel like I was trespassing on some sort of sacred ground. She opened the door, and walked inside. Following behind her, I closed the door once were both inside. The click of the latch confirmed that we were now completely alone with each other.

Scarlett went immediately to her wardrobe and withdrew a long nightdress that I hadn't seen before. In the years since Bonnie's birth I had cared less and less about what she'd spent our money on, and even less about the clothes she wore in a room I was locked out of. That hadn't always been the case, I'd quite liked picking out clothes for Scarlett. Before we married, I wanted to give her the things that no other men, including Mr. Wilkes, could give her. After we'd married I'd enjoyed spoiling her, and it had the added bonus of combating her completely awful taste in fashion.

"Do you hear any of the servants about?" My focus returned to her, and I knew she referred to needing help with her undressing. I'd never understood women's clothing, I sometimes had felt that they spent more time in the dressing and the undressing then the actual wearing of the items.

"I think we might perhaps let them have this one evening to rest. They too have dealt with a lot the past few days. I can help you prepare for bed, I have done it before, I'll probably remember the basics." I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards into a smirk, and the reality of how easily I'd fallen back into the teasing manner we'd had in the beginning, sank in. It was the same teasing that had turned colder with time, and sought to mock her more so than amuse her.

Scarlett even offered a semblance of a smile as she looked at me and nodded. I walked slowly towards her, as a cat would come upon a mouse. Although sometimes I wondered who was the predator and who the prey in our relationship. When I neared her, I paused for a moment, wondering if I should do what my mind bid me and turn, leaving this room, and the house, forever.

My bags had been packed in the evening the night before. I'd planned to leave that morning, but then the news had come from the Wilke's that Miss Melly was asking for Scarlett and I, we'd left right away. I'd assumed I'd say my peace to Melly, and that would be the end of my life here in Atlanta; a neat, if painful, way to conclude. Then, I'd stayed just a little longer, and when Scarlett had touched me during her grief, I couldn't leave. Standing inches away from her in that moment, I was more torn than I'd felt about any choice I'd ever made. Should I stay, or should I go?


	2. Chapter 2- Scarlett

Chapter Two: Scarlett

I'd heard Rhett approach me, and braced for his touch. I was so afraid that the moment his skin touched mine I'd collapse. I'd sent him away from my room with such vehemence after Bonnie was born, and hadn't regretted it until that night those few months ago. The troubles of pregnancy and my thoughts of Ashley seemed worth the choice in the beginning.

By the time of Ashley's birthday, I'd begun to realize I didn't care for him as I thought I had. Perhaps I never really loved him, but the thought of that made me more ashamed than I cared to admit so i pushed it aside. The morning after his party I'd felt better and been happier than I had been in years. Despite Rhett's anger at the situation, and that he'd drank more than I'd ever seen him drink up until that point, he'd been gentle, and giving.

Our honeymoon had been similar, if a little bit awkward: it seemed most first times between couples were. I'd known even then that he was nothing like Charles or Frank. I smiled as I remembered when he told me that marriage could be fun. It had been inconceivable to me at the time, but now I wondered if he could have been right.

I felt the light pressure of his fingers as they made contact. He slowly unbuttoned the back of my dress and we stood in silence. Once all of the buttons were loose, I was able to slip the dress of my shoulders and down to the floor. I heard him take a slow, deep breath, and exhaled before he touched my corset strings. I simultaneously felt relief from the tight binding as well as curiosity as I wondered what he would do next.

When the corset dropped to the floor, he stepped back away from me. "I believe you can manage from here, Mrs. Butler."

I hated when he called me that, it was almost as bad as when he said "my pet". It was mocking, and he never used it when he was pleased with me. I'd never before asked him why he did it. If the war had taught me anything it was that you had a slight advantage on your own land. In my room, I felt that advantage, and made the choice to speak out.

"Why do you never call me Scarlett, anymore? It's always Mrs. Butler, or Pet." I turned as I spoke, looking him directly in the eye.

He seemed surprised by the question, but appeared to contemplate his answer before speaking. "I call you Mrs. Butler to remind myself you're my wife."

"Do you forget that often?"

"It's easy to forget, sometimes."

"And the other times?"

"The other times it's painful to remember."

He said it with sincerity, and I found that it made his answer sting even more than had he answered in his normal mocking tone. "I see."

"No, Scarlett, I don't think you do." with that, he offered me a small bow and turned on his heel, leaving the room. I was left standing in my chemise in the middle of an empty bedroom.

I went to call out to him, but no sound came from me. I slipped out of my chemise and into one of my nightgowns. It wasn't my newest, but it was one of my favorites. I had ordered it from a catalog shortly after Bonnie was born. It was simple in design, but the fabric was soft and comfortable. It was reminiscent of one I'd seen mother wear before the war, although I hadn't realized that until later.

I laid in bed once I was dressed and my hair brushed, and I couldn't fall asleep. The room's silence was deafening. As I lay there, the image of Melanie saying goodbye to me surfaced in my mind. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I wondered how my world had completely crumbled in such a short amount of time. I'd thought the time during and directly after the war had been horrendous. I'd almost lost Tara, I had lost Mother and Pa, it had felt impossible. Yet now, this seemed so much worse.

I don't know how long I laid there, but my eyes were closed when the door creaked open. Any other night it might have startled me, but the emotions of today and the last weeks had numbed me. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head. Rhett stood in the doorway, ready for bed, but he made no move to enter.

"You came back." The words were obvious yet they seemed to be the only thing I could say.

"You did invite me, or have you changed your mind?" Again, his tone was absent of mocking, and almost seemed afraid that I might answer that I had.

"I haven't, but you left so I thought you had…" I felt relief just having him stand in the room with me. The house was so silent I couldn't stand it. A part of me wondered if I might go mad. Seeing Rhett somehow held me down, like some sort of anchor to life.

"After finally being allowed back in, another war wouldn't keep me out." I couldn't see the details on his face as he spoke but I could hear the smile in his voice. It reminded me of the Rhett I used to know. I couldn't help but wonder if he meant it. Did he really want to be here or was he just as uncomfortable in the silent house as I was?

He walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, and I watched as the dark shape of his form got closer and closer until I could see him more clearly. The first year of sleeping alone after Bonnie, I had stuck faithfully to my side of the bed. After that, I'd slowly moved to take up the entire area. As he walked, I moved over, allowing him his half of the bed. He walked with a confidence that I didn't feel, though that had always been his way. I watched as he pulled the bed covers back and the mattress dipped under his weight as he slid in.

Rhett always radiated heat, and even after all of the years with him absent from our bed, I remembered the feeling it gave me. When he was completely under the covers, I turned to him, and he was already facing me. I reached a hand out, slowly, but I pulled it back before it made contact. This moment was in some ways as awkward as our first wedding night, and maybe in other ways, a little worse.

Before my hand had retracted completely, Rhett's reached out and grabbed mine. He watched me intently as he pulled my hand towards him and laid my palm against his chest. His slow, even breathing helped to calm my own, and I briefly wondered how he managed to seem so unaffected by the situation. We laid like that for several minutes. I was afraid to move and I wondered if he was too, but for different reasons. There was a part of me that knew that there was a chance I would panic and send him from me once more.

His hand didn't leave mine for the entire time, and when it finally did he followed the length of my arm up to my shoulder, pausing there again. It was a slow torture, and my breath had yet to completely even out. I was realizing just how much I'd missed out on since Bonnie's birth. I'd had a small taste of it the night of Ashley's party, but now when we had more time, and Rhett didn't seem as urgent, I really noticed it. His hand moved again, and this time it pulled the shoulder of my night dress off of my shoulder. His eyes followed the gown, and even in the darkness I could see how intently he was studying me.

"Scarlett…" he trailed off, and his hand stilled once more.

My name on his lips tugged at my heart and the feeling surprised me. I loved him. I wasn't sure exactly how or when it happened, but there was no doubt in my mind that I loved him. The word seemed foreign in connection with him, even in my own head. In the last months I'd came to understand my feelings for Ashley, and yet hadn't considered what I felt for Rhett, or how things would or could change. I was hesitant to tell Rhett of my feelings; embarrassed at my years of proclaimed love for Ashley, and worried that Rhett would mock me when I told him. He'd warned me he would never fall in love with me, and I'd already had loved a man who couldn't love me back once, I wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

Still, whether it was the events of the day, or the feel of his skin against mine, I felt a courage rise up in me, and I spoke. "I love you."

I'd squinted in the darkness a bit, wanting to see the look on his face when I told him, but at the same time I spoke, he spoke as well. "I'm leaving you, Scarlett."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for the warm reception to this story of mine. Especially to Phanma, gabyhyatt, Romabeachgirl1981, gumper, Aunt Flora, annaPanag, and the guest who left reviews! I have (for the most part) an entire week off of scheduled events and work, so when I'm not at School, I plan to write. More to come, and soon! -Phantom_


	3. Chapter 3- Rhett

Chapter Three: Rhett

They were the words that were on my lips as I opened up her door just moments ago. I'd been sitting in my room, wondering if I should grab my luggage and leave right in that moment, or if I should stay with her. I'd paced back and forth across the floors in my room, thankful for the rug beneath my feet that silence their sound. I'd decided to peek in on her when I was sure she'd fallen asleep. Then, I'd seen her laying in the bed, and she was still inviting me to join her. As I crossed the threshold of the room, I'd shoved the words back in my mind, telling myself that I would not say them. Could not. She was giving me what I had wanted for so long. She'd gazed at me beneath the covers. Her eyes were so intent on watching me, but they held a softness that I hadn't seen in them for years, or maybe ever.

When she let me touch her, still looking at me, I knew that she was present in that moment. I knew that her mind and her eyes were seeing me, and not Ashley Wilkes. I knew that she wanted me to be with her, and the knowledge lit a fire in me I hadn't felt in years. Along with that fire came a panic that was akin to the one I felt as I watched Bonnie and her pony racing towards a too-tall jump. My mind reacted before my body was able to, for it knew that only catastrophe came next. "I'm leaving you, Scarlett." The words came out before my lips could stop them, and at the same time her voice mingled with my own. "I love you."

Had she really just told me that she loved me? What sort of horrible trick were my ears playing, and if there were no tricks, than surely fate was laughing in my face. I'd waited for years, outwardly fighting against it, but inwardly craving for those words to come out of her mouth. I'd thought if I could be everything her other husbands had not been, I'd stand a chance. Yet the words had never came. I felt her body tense, my hand still on her arm, and she moved away, just out of reach of my touch before sitting up.

"You're leaving me? You just got here."

I wasn't sure if she was being deliberately obtuse, or if that she was unable to conceive of anyone willingly leaving her. Knowing Scarlett as I had for these past years, I was more certain it was the latter. I paused before I responded, knowing full well that no matter what I said next, our relationship would be altered. I too sat up in the bed, and while she didn't look at me, and instead faced directly ahead, I turned to stare at her.

"I had the servants pack my things last night. I was going to talk with you this morning, but with Miss Melly-"

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"Scarlett-"

"Were you hoping tonight I'd end up with a child, and then three months later you could come back and we'd try again? Maybe this time we'd argue at the bottom of the stairs, instead of the top." Her words cut into me as she lashed them out. They weren't holy unexpected, but yet they were different. This time, she spoke with anger based in sadness rather than hatred.

Even still, I couldn't help but to bite back with the words that came out of my mouth as a response. "I think we've already determined that you're parenting leaves much to be desired. I don't think I'll subject another of my children to your particular brand of mothering."

The instant the words came out, I regretted them deeply. I reached out to touch her, and she jerked away, bursting into sobs as she did so. My heart clenched and I could feel my chest constrict. I hadn't seen her cry like this since she stood at the door of Aunt Pitty Pat's begging me to take her home to Tara despite the war and fires that was burning half of Georgia to the ground.

I moved across the bed, and gathered her into my arms. I thought for a moment she might fight the embrace, but she allowed me to hold her while the sobs wracked her body. I rocked her back and forth as one might rock a small child, as I had rocked Bonnie when she'd woken from nightmares in the dark of New Orleans. I shushed her as I did so, and ran my fingers through her hair, desperate to sooth her. Eventually, when the crying subsided, she looked up at me with reddened, swollen eyes, and I could see that she understood in them. She knew I wouldn't be returning.

"Where will you go? Charleston?"

It wasn't the words I had expected from her. I'd been prepared for pleading just as much as I'd been prepared to be cursed to hell and back. When neither came, I found it pained me more. It was one thing for me to choose to leave, but I wondered what it meant about us, when Scarlett seemed to be accepting it so willingly. "Eventually." I wasn't withholding the information from her, but I'd yet to make solid plans. There were still distant ports I'd never seen, and things I wanted to do before I was too old to do them. I would go to Charleston and try to mend what fences I could, but not for a while yet.

"Must you leave, Rhett?"

"I must. I can't be here anymore. Not without Bonnie. I'd thought we might still have a chance. I was convinced that we could make it work, if only for her sake. The day she jumped, you seemed like you thought so too…"

"I know I said awful things to you Rhett, but I didn't mean them."

I smiled just a fraction at her apology. I knew it was genuine, and yet it wasn't enough. She shifted against me and I felt a familiar heat rise back up within me. It made me angry, at myself mostly, that she had an effect on me that no other woman had ever compared to. While my mind had made itself up, using the words to her as a type of wall to guard itself, my body was under no such protection. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. I held Scarlett closer than I had in years just moments after I told her I was leaving, and I wasn't planning to return.

Scarlett's declaration of love had surprised me, and even if I were to believe it wholeheartedly, I knew that we were poison to each other. In one of my first visits to London, my guide had taken me to a place he'd assured me I would love. Walking in, I'd expected to see an establishment not unlike Belle's. Instead, I saw mattresses and chairs spread about the floor. There were men lying against walls with pillows behind their necks, and an odd smell filled my nostrils. I'd left shortly after, appalled by what I'd seen. Sailors on the sea had told me of these dens. They were hovels near the docks, where one could procure Opium, a powerful and addictive drug. They spent their time in the dens in a state of suspension.

To the outsider the men in the dens were prisoners; trapped in a lie within their own minds. In the moment of their first inhale, they felt freedom and peace which they hadn't known for a long time. They imagined all was right in their world. Every time they made port, they were drawn back to the den, or another like it. It was an obsession, and eventually it destroyed them. While I chose not to partake that night in London, nor any night since, I'd somehow found my own, in Scarlett. She was my addiction, a need that my body must have but my mind fought against. When she'd stared at me with those eyes as we lay in bed, I knew I was a sailor being drawn back to a port that would kill me.

* * *

 _A/N: It would have been an awfully short story if she'd simply went to him at Melly's death and he'd stayed. That, coupled with her declaration, is something though, and definitely more than they had at the end of the movie (or book, even.) I think Rhett knows that. Still, it doesn't completely erase the years of anger between them._

 _Special thanks to **gumper** for pointing out a vocabulary flaw (in Chapter 2 which has been fixed)_

 _Thanks to **SPCLjmm, gabyhyatt** and **Aunt Flora** for the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4- Scarlett

_A/N: There's a bit of Mammy in this chapter, and I have to apologize for my appalling representation of her speech. I can hear how she talks in my head, but struggle to write it._

* * *

Chapter Four: Scarlett

My emotions conflicted amongst themselves. As Rhett held me, I knew that I never wanted it to stop. At the same time, the reality of his choice seared me, Rhett was leaving. The news was as much of a shock as it wasn't. It'd never thought he would actually do it, but I wasn't completely blind to the possibility of it, or his desire to be done with our marriage, either. When I'd broken down into sobs, I knew it was from acceptance as much as exhaustion. In another time, and at another point in our marriage, I would have cried and begged him not to leave. More amusing to me was the understanding of myself that I now had; I would have fought more before I had realized my love for him.

I saw in his face, and felt in his embrace the sheer determination he had, to leave and start again. As we sat there on my bed, I knew he would leave in the morning, but I couldn't think about it that night. The next day would come all too soon, and I would worry about it then. After all, tomorrow is another day. Rhett continued to hold me and we both were locked in silence. I couldn't bring myself to ask him to stay with me, but neither could I turn him away once he was back in my room again. I wondered if he felt the same because while he held me, he made no move to pull away. At some point in the night we both relaxed, and eventually we lay down on the bed, just holding each other. It was how we remained through the night. I slept on and off until the morning light peeked through the windows.

For the first time since we laid down, I glanced up at the man beside me. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and steady, signalling his sleep. I moved from his embrace with trepidation, afraid that one wrong move might wake him and force the morning's events even faster. I was almost out of the bed when I felt him move, and I froze, waiting until his breathing returned to how it was before I got out of the bed completely. I wrapped myself in a long robe, and made my way down to the kitchen area to find Mammy shuffling around.

"Wherever is the cook, Mammy?"

"She aroun' here some'ere Miss. Scarlett." Mammy eyed me knowingly, she always had the uncanny ability to know exactly what was on my mind. "Will Mist' Rhett be comin' down soon?"

Of course she knew that Rhett had stayed the night with me. She was well aware that he and I rarely were in each other's company anymore, or knew of the daily goings on of the other. Mammy was a wise old woman, just as Rhett had said all those years ago, but I wondered if the other household staff also had their suspicions. The entire house went to bed late, and woke early. The speculation had probably started before dawn. Mammy would never mentioned it, but she wouldn't be able to hide her thoughts on the matter from her face. "He'll be coming down for breakfast, I should think. Though, he'll be leaving shortly afterward."

"I'll go an' get the cook to start makin' you an' Mist' Rhett some breakfast." Mammy shuffled off, leaving me in the dining area by myself. I sat there for a several minutes in silence, contemplating what would happen when Rhett came down. Fortunately, I was not left to wonder for long.

I heard him on the stairs before I saw him. His footsteps paused outside of the dining room for a moment, and I wondered if he was contemplating the next moments as I had been. My breath hitched in my chest and I could feel my heart pounding as I waited for his entrance. When he finally rounded the corner, I stared at him intently, determined to remember everything about him, if this would be the last time I saw him.

I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes. He spoke first, and I was grateful because it meant I didn't have to. "Good morning, Scarlett."

"Good morning, Rhett. Did you sleep well?"

"You would know." He smirked at the subtle reminder that we had shared a bed.

"I was quite asleep the entire night."

"You've always been an awful liar, Scarlett." He smiled as he said it, and sat down in the chair across from me at the table.

One of the staff entered then, and they began laying out the plates and food for our morning meal. Both Rhett and I stayed quiet until we were once again alone in the room. The conversation came easy, and it was clear we both felt the same about it. It had been years since we'd talked like this. We'd hadn't shared a private meal together in ages.

"You know Rhett, I think we were better friends then we were husband and wife." I said the words not to discount the love I felt for him, but in an understanding that the marriage was what seemed to be the beginning of the end.

"You may indeed be right about that Scarlett." He placed a spoonful of oats into his mouth and appeared that he was contemplating my words.

The meal was unhurried, matching our conversation. Yet when i took the last bite of my meal I felt a familiar sinking in my stomach. The morning was coming to an end, and with it, my time with Rhett. "When will you leave?"

"In a hurry to get rid of me so fast, Mrs. Butler? Have you changed your mind about your declaration of love so soon? Ashley had almost a decade of your devotion, am I only to get one evening?"

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment at the reminder of my confused feelings for Ashley. At the same time, I felt my temper rise at his mocking. "You-" I wanted to shout at him, to scold him, but the words wouldn't come.

"It's alright Scarlett, I guess I'm glad to have had it at all, really."

I breathed in deeply, and exhaled. I looked at him directly in the eye when I found my voice once again. "I have been a fool, Rhett. I think I have known for quite some time that I didn't love Ashley, but my mind was so certain that I must. I do love you, and I don't want you to go, but I won't make you stay, either. I just want to know when, so that I can ready myself as much as possible." I was proud of myself for keeping such a cool and calm voice as I spoke. Even as I said I wouldn't stop him, I felt the desire to beg for him to stay.

"I'm going to Europe. Paris, London, maybe even Ireland and Scotland." Rhett said, though his eyes appeared to be studying me or watching for a reaction.

"That's so far away." I murmured.

"It is. I won't be travelling back to Georgia for quite some time, maybe not even South Carolina."

I wasn't entirely sure why he was telling me. Was it just to make sure I was aware of the intensity of the situation? I knew he was leaving me, did I have to know he was going so far? I was glad to know, i supposed, knowing would be better than wondering. At least this way I wouldn't always be looking for him when I was walking around town or riding on a train somewhere.

"I've travelled to a lot of places, but I haven't seen everywhere I would like to. Do you remember me telling you about them when we were in New Orleans?"

The memory was painful, and I wanted to run away from the conversation just as much as I wanted to stay. New Orleans had been wonderful. It had been the start of the life I had craved for so long, one of comfort and never having to worry about starving again. It had been somehow the beginning of our marriage as well as the beginning of the end.

Rhett had spoiled me, of course. It was in his nature to spoil those around him. I'd spent tons of his money and bought more dresses than I could possibly need. Every night I tried food I never even heard of. I remembered well the night that I had woken from a nightmare and begged to go home. At the time it seemed that Georgia would fix everything, but looking back I wondered if staying would have changed things for us.

It was improbable, of course, to think that our honeymoon could have never ended. At the time, I was always dreaming about more. I had a husband who could take care of me, the mills and the store. I wanted to get back to all of it, and back to Ashley too. I was so eager to have everything, I hadn't stopped to enjoy any of it.

"Yes, I do. You made everything sound so grand. Grander by far than anything I have ever seen in Georgia, or even New Orleans, with you."

Rhett was quiet for a moment. His hand gripped his glass so hard I thought surely it would break beneath the pressure. "Would you like to see those things, Scarlett?"

The question confused me, and I'm sure the tone of my voice as well as the hesitancy with which I spoke, made that clear. "Well, yes. Of course I'd like to see them at some point. I was always awfully jealous at how much traveling you have done. I feel like I haven't ever been anywhere, really."

He tossed back the remainder of the contents in his glass, and then cleared his throat. "I suppose you better order your bags packed then, Scarlett, if we're going to make the last train heading out of this godforsaken town this afternoon."

When I didn't immediately jump up, one corner of Rhett's mouth curved up in a smirk. "I'm willing to take you along on my trip Scarlett, unless you'd rather stay here in this monstrosity you built us."


	5. Chapter 5- Rhett

_A/N: An update to both of my stories within 2 days? I'm pretty sure that's a new record. If you're still here, thanks for sticking around. This one was started as a relief to writer's block on A Thousand Tomorrows, and then it ended up requiring more work than expected. I'm trying to make sure it's historically accurate as much as possible, and feasible at the same time. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five- Rhett

"You know Rhett, I think we were better friends than we were husband and wife." her words replayed over and over in my head even after I'd acknowledged them. It was something I'd often mused to myself before shrugging the thought away. The mind's memory is an amusing thing. As we worked our way through the morning conversation, I ran over the different ways I would bring it to a close, in my mind. I'd woke up when she left the room this morning, and I had spent the remaining time trying to foresee how each choice I could make would pan out.

Despite everything, and maybe more so now because of the words she said last night, I didn't want to hurt her. I was tired of our bickering, tired of the negativity that seemed to constantly surround our marriage. I did want peace. There was nothing to hold me there anymore. Yet as I sat back, I kept rethinking those words she said. _We were better friends than we were husband and wife._ As our conversation neared to a close, and Scarlett asked my plans, the only thing I could think of was that I'd like to see her reaction to the things I was going to see. I hadn't fully even formed the idea in my head when I spoke it aloud. "I suppose you better order your bags packed then, Scarlett…"

OoOoOoO

Saratoga Springs, New York, was full of life and energy. I'd been there only once, years before, and it had changed a lot since then. I hadn't told Scarlett where we were going, as I was sure she'd argue the point with me no matter where it was. She still didn't love the "Yankees" but she could at least accept that the majority of the people that lived there weren't directly responsible for the actions of the northern soldiers.

When we checked into the hotel, I'd requested two sets of rooms. The clerk at the desk hadn't batted an eye, but I saw Scarlett wince just a little. The train ride here had been long, especially in the tight confines of the car. There were moments where I had seriously begun to regret my choice to bring her along, but then she would ask a question or laugh at something I said, and the doubt moved away.

"I thought we might go watch the horse racing today, Scarlett."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned at me. "Oh, can we Rhett? Everyone here speaks about them!"

There were parts of her in these last few days that reminded me a lot of the girl I'd married. She had an excitement about experiences and life that I had relished in when we were first married. I remembered our honeymoon to New Orleans, and as much as I'd teased her about her taste and spending, I'd gladly bought her anything she'd wanted. Looking back, I had to accept that in much the same way that I'd spoiled Bonnie, I'd spoiled Scarlett, and each of their behaviors were in response to that. "We can leave the hotel as soon as you're ready."

We were sitting at a table in our room, I'd ordered food brought up, but Scarlett hadn't delved into it her usual manner. At my words, I watched as she dabbed her lips with the cloth from her lap, and stood. "I'll go get ready, then." Our suites, though separate, did connect in the middle by way of a small door between the en suites. I hadn't requested them as such, but the hotel had assumed a husband and wife wouldn't want to be on opposite sides of the building. Knowing that Scarlett would need help dressing, and unwilling to assist her as I had weeks ago, I stood from the table and opened the door to the main hallway. I looked for a maid, and flagged her down.

"My wife requires assistance dressing, is there a lady's maid available for her?"

The woman, a pale, thin, slip of a person bobbed her head and her knees in a small curtsy. "Yes, sir. I'll have one set up straight away."

"That will be fine, thank you." The task complete, I closed the door and made my way to my own dressing room. I was already mostly prepared for the day, but I changed my jacket and shoes and was waiting for Scarlett shortly after.

I'd expected her to take her usual amount of time to get ready. She never seemed to be able to leave the house without having first spent at least two hours preparing herself. I could remember when it amused me in the beginning, and then had turned to irritation. When I would watch her get ready, I knew she was readying herself for Ashley. Now, as I sat in a chair, cigar in hand, but not yet lit, I realized the feeling had morphed into something between the two emotions.

The days at the hotel had passed by with ease. Scarlett seemed to be on her best behavior, but I couldn't help but wonder the motive behind it. Still, I had to admit the days had been enjoyable. Every evening, we'd tell each other goodnight before retiring to our separate rooms. Despite the fact that we didn't share a room, or a bed, it felt more like a marriage than ours had felt since the first year of being together. We spent almost all of our waking hours together, and while I'd initially worried that it would cause only more pain, it seemed to do the opposite. We'd found a sort of balance that would work, for now. I knew Scarlett hoped that this trip would be a turning point for us, and that I'd change my mind, but I wasn't prepared for that to be the case.

The amusement I'd found didn't make up for the years of marriage beforehand. Although, I did find that it was a little easier to not focus on those moments when Scarlett seemed happy to do whatever and see whatever I wanted. She never complained out loud, although I could see on her face the few times that she'd wanted to, and had remained silent. On our first night here, I'd chosen to go out after she'd retired, and I'd told her of my plans. There was a casino close to the motel, and as soon as I'd seen it, I'd decided to spend my evening there, and away from her. The train ride hadn't been a disaster, but I'd also not fully reconciled myself to the fact that she and I would be spending so much time together. I found myself reverting to sarcastic remarks, and condemning comments, and had to fight inwardly to contain them.

She was the doting wife and curious traveller that I'd always wished for her to be, and while I reveled in the feeling, I also braced for the pain that was sure to come. I knew we were toxic to each other, and yet a vast majority of me didn't care. When I saw the chance to take a break from her presence, I'd jumped at it. We finished dinner quietly that evening, and when she went to retire I told her of my plans. I watched her face, almost daring her to react, and saw several emotions flicker across it. There was a moment of excitement, and I could tell she wanted to ask me if she could come along, but then a moment of realization that she couldn't come, and that I hadn't invited her and her face showed the briefest glimpse of irritation. She parted her lips to speak, and I readied myself for the words that my wife would have said only months ago, but was shocked when she replied only, "Have a good time, Rhett, only don't lose all of your money." She smiled, and turned to her rooms, and I was left in awe at the composed woman in front of me.

The door opened a short time later, effectively rousing me from my memories, and drawing my focus. Scarlett walked through, wearing a high-necked dress I hadn't seen before. It was dramatic, as most of her clothes were, but not distasteful. White, with red trim, it had long sleeves and nipped in at her ever-small waist. There was no long train, the bottom of the skirt only grazing the ground at her feet, but it did have an exaggerated bustle in the back. I could see that she'd put thought into our plans and had chosen a dress that looked stunning on her, but would also be more practical for the walking around we would do. Her hair had been pulled back and pinned beneath the red ribbons of a matching bonnet with a wide brim. She looked utterly beautiful, and as I watched her approach, I knew the afternoon would be a hard one for me.

"Can we go, now? I didn't know what to wear by the maid you sent helped me pick out something she thought would be appropriate for a day at the races." Scarlett looked nervous as she glanced down at her outfit, and I could tell she was wondering what I would say.

She wasn't fishing for compliments as she might have once done, but was genuinely concerned with what people would think of her and what I thought of her. I wasn't sure if I liked that change in her, or not. Part of her appeal to me had always been her forthright way of thinking and how she made choices based on what she wanted and not what was expected of her. I could recognize the irony when I looked back and saw that it was those same choices and way of thought that had also been one of the many things to seperate us in the end. I chose my words carefully, wanting to assure her, but unable to give her a compliment, worried that it would be used against me, later. "The girl was correct, you'll blend in with any woman there, people won't suspect your not a native New Yorker… until they hear you speak of course." I offered the last bit with a grin.

It was true that the dress was in fashion, and would be similar to all of the other ladies at the races, but there was no way Scarlett would ever blend in. It was not in her ability, or her nature. I'd always been, and still was, proud to have such an attractive wife, and I didn't mind that other men found her so, either. We'd dined out one evening, and Scarlett had wore a low-cut dress that showed off, what I considered her best assets, to anyone we walked by. I'd seen the glances from men as they walked by, unable to turn away from her when she offered a smile or a nod of her head. She well knew that men had always found her beautiful, but as we walked, her actions didn't seem intentional. Scarlett seemed focused only on our conversation and surroundings, and only habit had her nodding and greeting people as we passed them.

Scarlett seemed mollified by my comment, and remained standing as I joined her, and offered her my arm. She accepted it, and we walked out of my rooms, and out of the hotel, together. I was ever conscious when touched. She grasped my arm or hand whenever offered, and rarely released it until it was absolutely necessary. I knew that others would look at us and see a devoted couple, and there were times that it felt like it would be the case. I made it a point to remind myself that the trip was temporary, it was a way of saying goodbye to her and parting o a good memory, I couldn't let myself fall back into the life we'd shared.

When we arrived, there were lines of gentleman at tables, placing bets on the horses they thought were sure to win. I watched, amused, as Scarlett stared at them. I could tell she was dying to go over there and place a bet herself, but she stilled the impulse, and stayed beside me. As we walked to our seats, I reached down to a nearby table and grabbed a list of all the horses running that day, and their odds. Once we were seated in a private box, and away from the crowd, I handed her the paper. "Here you go, my pet, I know you're just dying to place a bet. Tell me what horse you want and I'll go place it for you."  
Scarlett's eyes glinted and she grinned up at me, snatching the paper from my hand and looking down at the names and numbers. She scanned them, and I could see her calculating her potential winnings. She made quick work of her choice, and handed me some folded bills from her reticule. "All of this, Rhett, on Lady's Second Chance."

I furrowed my brows together, not recognizing the name, and took the paper from Scarlett's hand to make sure she was reading it correctly. Sure enough, at the bottom, number 33, Lady's Second Chance was listed as an underdog, having lost exponentially more races than he'd won. "Scarlett…" I smirked as I spoke, and I could feel my mustache twitch with my lip in amusement. "You've always been so careful with your money, why are you throwing it away now."

"He's going to win, Rhett, I've got a good feeling."

She hadn't given me a large sum, but if for some reason she was correct, she'd earn quite a profit. I shook my head, nodding, and left to go place her bet. It wasn't until I was speaking with the man at the table did I really consider the name of the horse that she was betting on, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was the name only that made her so adamant that he'd win. We hadn't spoken about what would happen after the trip, but I'd been careful in my wording, afraid to say something that would give her false hope. I was determined that when we arrived back in Atlanta, we would call things to an end, for good. I wanted it to be clear to her, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words to her. We were both having such a good time, and for now, I'd allow myself that pleasure.

* * *

 _Special thanks to: **St-MartinQueen, Katie, annaPanag, Anon, Lov, Scarlett1974, , gabyhyatt, romabeachgirl, Aunt Flora,** and **Guest 1 and 2** for your patience and reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6- Scarlett

_A/N: I've been working at updating all of my current stories, and this was the last one I needed to get to for this month. Sorry for the long delay, but as with the others, I promise if you stay with me I won't give them up completely. I hope you like this next chapter. I don't have much of an idea about where this story is going, so I'm open to suggestions. I'm really just enjoying writing Rhett and Scarlett, together, and in first person._

Chapter Six: Scarlett

It seemed to take forever for Rhett to return. I sat quietly in our box, waiting for him to come back and the race to start. I truly didn't know anything about races, but I wasn't going to tell Rhett that. I'm sure he knew, but there was no point in saying it, and having him offer some snide remark. Instead, I looked at the list and tried to guess based off of their names. Near the bottom, one name in particular stood out to me and I knew which once I'd pick. Lady's Second Chance was exactly what I needed, both at the race, and in my life. I was sure the name didn't escape Rhett's notice, but he was at least decent enough not to remark on it, and that gave me a bit of hope.

When he returned to our box, he handed me a piece of paper, and I could see it was a receipt. I could also see he'd doubled the amount I'd given him. I looked up at him curiously, and I knew he could see the question in my eyes. He didn't offer an answer, simply taking the seat by me, unbuttoning a button on his suit jacket as he sat down. His seat was so close to me that I could easily reach out and touch him, but I refrained.

Rhett reached into a small basket between our seats and pulled out two sets of binoculars. I took them gladly, putting them up to my eyes and scanning to the starting line, looking for my horse of choice. I scanned the crowd as well, wanting to experience everything I could. I'd never seen anything like it before, and I wasn't sure when I'd have the chance again.

When the races started, I shot up to my feet, unable to sit down and watch casually. I scanned the racing horses quickly, looking for number 33, and found him at the end of the line. My heart sank a bit, but I continued to watch him as he raced forward. He closed the gap between him and the horse in front, and I rocked back and forth on my toes as I watched him. I heard Rhett chuckle in amusement from beside me, and he muttered something, but between my focus and the roar of the crowd, I didn't hear the words. On the last third of the race, Lady's Second Chance bolted forward, her rider whipping her into an even faster pace than she'd been going. She passed another horse, and then several more, and all of a sudden she was up in the first three. Two other horses, were still ahead of her, but as I watched, I swore I could feel her determination.

As the group of horses neared the finish line, I held my breath. Number 33 was neck and neck in neck in second place. Then, at the last moment, he pulled ahead and him and his rider zoomed across the finish leaving, barely a nose ahead of the one who'd been in first place, and successfully taking the win. I sat down, letting out a huge breath of air that I hadn't realized I was holding. I couldn't believe he'd actually won, and I was happy about it for more than the prize money I was winning, if I were to be honest. I glanced over at Rhett, who was standing up, and looking down at me with a bemused smile.

"Only you could pick a horse with odds like that, and somehow have them win."

"Oh, Rhett. I just hoped he'd win. I can't believe he did. Did you see him come all the way from the very back?"

"I did. I'm glad your horse won, Scarlett. Shall we go and collect your winnings so you can relish in the cash you've acquired?"

"Yes, only do you think we could go see the horse, Rhett?"

"You want to go thank him for making you even richer than you already are?"

I knew he was teasing me, and even though his voice was light, his words still stung a little. "I don't only care about money, Rhett. I want to congratulate him and his rider on the win."

"They're called Jockeys, Scarlett."

"What?"

"The riders, they're called Horse Jockeys."

"Oh. Well, I'd like to go meet the horse, and his...jockey." I smiled up at him, hoping he'd take me down there. I didn't know if it was something that I could do, but I knew that Rhett could get pretty much anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. He had that way about him, not to mention the money to help it along.

"Yes, Scarlett, now let's go down and see your horse. Then we'll go get your winnings. There are a few more races scheduled, would you like to stay?"

I chose to stay, but I didn't place any more bets. I knew luck when I experienced, and while I'd like to think my horse winning was a sign, I didn't want to tempt fate again. As promised, Rhett walked me down to a private area where the horse, jockey, and owner were standing around.

Rhett walked up to the owner and shook his hand. "Captain Butler, good to see you again."

I should have figured Rhett would know someone here. He seemed to know everyone. I listened with curiosity as the two men spoke. "You as well, it's been years since I've seen you. I hope all goes well. Congratulations on the win."

"Thank you. I only bought the horse this year, and as you are aware it was not favored to win this race. I'm quite pleased that we have."

"Yes, my wife was one of the lucky few who placed a bet on your horse, and won." I felt a warmth rise up in me as Rhett said the words and then gestured to me with his hand. Of course, I was his wife. He was stating the truth, but the way he smiled and spoke about me made me almost believe that he'd forgiven me for everything. It was much like the way he used to speak about me when we were engaged, and newly married.

The man turned and smiled at me. "Mrs. Butler. I've heard about you." He offered me a slight bow, and waited for Rhett to make the introduction."

"Scarlett, this is Cornelius Vanderbilt. Vanderbily, my wife, Scarlett."

"Pleasure to meet you. When I knew Rhett last he wasn't married, nor did he intend on it, I can assure you of that fact. You must have been very persuasive."

I flushed, and offered him a smile. "I don't know about that Mr. Vanderbilt, but I'm glad it was me that changed his mind, regardless."

"Rhett, we need to speak soon. I have some business opportunities I'd like to talk about with you. Are you here long?"

"We haven't decided. My wife and I are going on an extended trip around the States, this half at least. I imagine we'll be here a few more days."

"Let's meet then. What hotel are you at?"

Rhett told him, but my attention was refocused on the horse to the side. I offered a quick smile to Mr. Vanderbilt before walking toward the horse. I'd loved them since I was a little girl, but between Pa and Bonnie's accidents, I'd struggled to see them as anything but things that brought death. The one in front of me was still sweating from the run, though now the saddle had been taken off and a groom was brushing him.

"Have you thanked him for the heaviness in your purse?" Rhett's voice came from behind me, and he was standing so close to me, I could feel the warmth of his body.

"Not yet. I was thinking…" I trailed off. I didn't want to bring up a bad memory when we'd been having so much fun.

"I know, Scarlett. I know." I felt his hand come to my arm, and he pulled me closer to him slightly as he spoke to the Jockey, who was now standing with the horse once more. "Well done. The win was well deserved."

"Thank you sir."

"My wife picked you and your horse at the beginning, she wanted to come down and congratulate you herself."

I noticed for the first time how small the man was, why, he was nearly my same size, and well under that of Rhett, or even Frank Kennedy's build. "Yes, congratulations on your win. Both of you did well."

"Thank you, ma'am." He paused for a moment. "You're welcome to greet him, he'd very friendly." He gestured me toward the horse, and I paused for a moment before putting my hand out.

He nudged my hand with his nose, and I laughed a little. "You're quite beautiful." I pet his nose with my gloved hand for a moment before stepping away.

Soon after, Rhett escorted me back upstairs, where we collected my winnings, and then back to our seats to watch a few more races. When it was finally time to be done, I couldn't keep the smile from my face, and Rhett noticed. "You seem quite pleased, Mrs. Butler."

"I am, actually. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

He nodded indulgently. "Well, if I know you, which I think I do, I'm sure you're ready to eat something. Shall we go get some supper?"

He did know me. I was famished. "Yes, let's go somewhere new tonight."

 _Post Note: For those that don't know, Vanderbilt existed in real life. I'm not sure if he was in this same area the time they were, but.. For now, he was. He was very wealthy, and made his money in steamships and railroads._


	7. Chapter 7- Rhett

A/N: I'm well aware that my absence has been longer than acceptable. I can't make any excuses other than to say I've been so busy with work and RL. I promised you all once, that if you gave me time, I wouldn't abandon my work(s) completely, and I meant that. This was longer than I expected, though. I hope at least a few of you are still around. Hope you're all staying healthy, too. What a crazy time it is, now.

* * *

Chapter Seven -Rhett

Every morning that I woke up in the room next to Scarlett's I wondered what sort of alternative dream-life I was experiencing. The days in New York flew by quickly, and everyday I found Scarlett to be just as happy to be out and experiencing things, as she was before. In true Scarlett fashion, she'd spent a great deal of time shopping, though instead of filling her room full of things for herself, she bought things for the house staff, her sister Suellen, Mammy, Beau, and even something Mrs. Merriweather, that she thought the old sourpuss would like. We'd have to send it back to Atlanta, as there was no way she was going to cart it all around for the remainder of our trip, but I was impressed at her thought, regardless.

The cynical side of me wondered if it was a ploy of hers, she knew that I scolded her about her selfishness, and it was more likely that she was buying everything to show me how much she'd changed. Still, I let myself hope, and believe, just a little. One day, I'd had to meet with , and she'd gone out by herself. When I arrived back at the hotel there were gifts and presents being delivered, but she never mentioned them. Instead, that evening at dinner, she'd taken a genuine interest in my talks, and possible business partnership, with Vanderbilt. Scarlett always did enjoy this type of conversation, and while I knew some men thought women's minds were best concerned with other matters, I had to admit that she was uncommonly shrewd when it came to the art of enterprise.

Vanderbilt was hoping to launch a steamship that would serve to transport goods from continent to continent. His plan was much like my days as a privateer, but legal. I felt my mustache brush against my nose as my lip curled in amusement. Look at me, making a respectable man out of myself. If all went well, it would prove to be one of, if not the most profitable of my investments. We'd hashed out the main plans over the last week, and today was our last day in New York, though Scarlett didn't know that, yet.

I'd decided it on a whim, one day I was walking downtown I looked around, and realized I was ready to experience something else. New York had been exciting, and our day trips out from the hotel and to neighboring towns and areas had been enjoyable, but I was done with it for the time , to her credit, had demanded very little by way of information, it seemed that she was content to simply experience the trip.

I finished my last meeting with Vanderbilt and returned to the hotel, stopping by the front desk and informing them that we would be leaving in the morning. I'd already booked us train tickets to our next destination. I went to our rooms, knocking on the adjoined door that connected them. I waited, expecting Scarlett to open the door, but instead I heard her faint call for me to enter. I found her in her dressing room, sitting at the vanity, she was brushing her hair into a smooth arrangement for dinner. She was already dressed in a dark blue gown. "I'm almost finished, Rhett, my hair just doesn't want to cooperate today."

"Take your time, our reservations will wait for us." I looked around the room, there were piles of dresses on chairs, and pairs of shoes thrown into every corner. I smiled again,.

"Whatever has you smiling, Mr. Butler?"

"Your ever present inability to keep anything tidy, Mrs. Butler." I looked around the room once more for effect.

"Fiddle dee dee." Scarlett rolled her eyes into the mirror at me, but I could see an underlying bit of amusement as well. "Who has time to put everything back when there is so much to see?"

"Indeed. Well, enjoy your evening Scarlett, we're leaving New York tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and she sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Really? Oh, Rhett! Where are we going next?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. Now, hurry and finish getting ready. I'll be down in the lobby enjoying a cigar when you're finally done primping." I didn't give her the chance to respond, simply turning on my heel and walking out of the room, and out of her chambers. The ease that we bantered back and forth was almost unsettling. I found that I was constantly waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It can't be true!"

"What paper did you get your information from?"

"Surely, it's a misunderstanding."

"What are we going to do?"

I glanced down at Scarlett, who walked by my side. Our things had been brought down to the lobby ahead of us, and I'd waited to escort her down. We'd both startled as soon as we crossed into one of the main hallways and began making our way down the stairs. The clamor of voices and shuffling of people as they moved about was almost deafening. I picked up a few of their words as we moved closer to the crowd. Despite my split attention, it didn't go unnoticed that Scarlett had grabbed onto my arm and had pressed herself closer to me as we walked.

A few men parted ways for us as we talked, and distantly I heard my name over the roar of the other voices.

"Butler!"

I glanced up and saw Vanderbilt hurrying towards us. The look on his face was enough to have my stomach turn a bit, I wasn't sure what was wrong, but it was clear that he was bothered. "What in God's name is going on?" I asked him when he was finally close enough to hear my words without yelling.

"People are ruined, Butler. Ruined. The stocks have crashed- the exchange- It's closed. Banks aren't opening their doors. It's worse than I imagined, or thought possible. It's a madhouse out there, Butler, people don't know what to do."

I glanced around, taking in his words and the panic on the faces of the others around us. Scarlett's grip on my arm tightened, almost to the point of pain, and when I looked down I saw her staring up at me.

Her eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear, but there was something else there as she gripped onto my arm. Trust, and comfort. "What is it Rhett? What's happened?"

* * *

Post Note: Regarding the chapter: I've played a bit with time- from what I understand Melanie died around September of 1873, this is when the "Panic of 1873" really started taking hold, but with travel and vacation I've stretched it out a bit- a flair of drama.

Special Thanks to: MissTricey, Melody-Rose-20, gabyhyatt, Guest1, Windyandstormy, and Conlyn70. Even when I wasn't writing, I enjoyed seeing your comments and follows, it gave me hope for when I finally made it back.


End file.
